This invention relates to basketball playing equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a basketball backboard and hoop.
It is normal practice to mount a basketball hoop at a height of ten feet above the playing surface. This is the standard height set by rules, and so it is uncommon to vary therefrom. However, it has been observed that those learning to play basketball, especially children, benefit by having the hoop at a lower height. It is thus easier to make shots, and this of course builds the confidence of the beginner. Some elementary schools have their baskets mounted at a height of eight feet for this purpose.
Nevertheless, after not many years, the beginner becomes proficient enough to desire to have the basket at the standard ten feet. While this does not pose so big a problem for schools, where children are divided by grades, there are numerous playgrounds, parks and other public basketball facilities where people of all ages play. It is desirable to be able to lower the basket for children, to a height that provides a challange while still building their confidence, yet to raise the basket to the standard height for adult games.
The same is true of home basketball facilities. Children prefer to have the hoop mounted lower, but this is unacceptable for adults playing with the same equipment. Accordingly, an adjustable height backboard and hoop is very desireable.
The prior art includes several and varied systems for mounting a basketball goal adjustably. One device simply provides for clamping the backboard at various heights to a post. Other designs are of a parallelogram configuration. All designs previously known are difficult to adjust, sometimes requireing heavy duty work by more than one adult. In no case known, is a prior art device simple and easy enough that the basketball goal could be adjusted by children desiring a lower basket. Another disadvantage of parallelogram systems is that when the height is adjusted, there is also a change in horizontal distance from a set point on the court. This is not a desirable effect. Rather, the goal should at all times have the proper horizontal relationship to the court, even though the height is varied.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjusting the height of a basketball goal, in a simple and easily used manner.
Another object is to provide a device which moves the basket only vertically.
Yet another object is to provide an assembly which accomodates most all common basketball backboard mountings.
A further object is to provide a thin device, which can be incorporated into existing mountings, and still not disrupt the location of the goal.
Yet another object is to provide a safe and strong apparatus.
A still further object is to provide a low cost solution to the problem of desiring various height basketball goals, which is easily installed by the homeowner.
And still another object is to provide such an adjustable device which is easily used by any person, even a child, who desires to adjust the goal height.
These and other objects and advantages, and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent as the specification and claims proceed, taken in conjunction with the drawings, which illustrate the preferred embodiment.